broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Suffragraves
Appearance & Personality The Suffragraves '''are a small pack of abnormal creatures that live in the quiet land of '''The Suffragentice Empire, with additional fur, shap fangs, yellow reptile eyes, and optional colored hair. Suffragraves have a strong focus of taking the entire world as their own home. these creatures are very bear-like, and are very hostile against ponies. Their ruler is Pain Suffragentice, who interestingly hates ponies, and refuses to stop trying to take over Equestria. Special Abilities Suffragraves have a very well rate of magical abilities. Although they are not unicorns, Suffragraves have the ability to do possessions of the bodies of the living and the dead. In the fanfiction ''Possessed ''and ''PTSD, ''Pain used the powerpossessing the bodies of others. The suffragrave army is mainly powered for their magic. They use the bodies of other ponies, both living and dead, to sneak into Equestria without being caught. Their power also can give them very strong bionic hearing, Giving them the ability to hear other events from very far distances. The most increased way to be able to be under a spell by the Suffragraves is if they know any information about the pony who are they are doing their spells on. Suffragraves can only use their dark magic on others if they know at least some information about them. History One Thousand years ago in the deepest part of the Everfree forest, Pain was extremely young when he realized that he was not a pony but a very odd and unnamed creature, and started to take his sadness out on himself. He did not enjoy his life one bit, and continued to hurt himself until the bitter end. When he had grown up to be a full grown creature, he realized that their was no use in just sitting around and sobbing. He began to adventure out into Equestria, and as he walked in, all the ponies in Ponyville screamed and ran away into their homes. Pain grew so angry that he had given up until he met Black Lullaby. Realizing that she was the same "Unknown Species as him", he became married to her. They ran into the deep forest again, and continued to look for land. They then had children, and renamed their new species "Suffragrave" as in Dedication to Pain's last name. The entire species expanded into all of the possible space outside of Equestria. All of the plains were taken for suffragrave land, but unfortunetly at one point, it was all taken, and the suffragraves now had no more space for their population which was growing very quickly. the Suffergrave. The special daughter of Black Lullaby.]]Now, Pain, Black Lullaby, and the entire pack of Suffragraves all hope to soon seize control of Equestria's land for their own species, and they still continue to do so by sneaking into Equestria using other ponys' bodies and stealing food as well as land. Pain's Helping Minions There are three main helpers for Pain and his tactics. Not a lot of information is known about them, but their names are known as (From Left to Right in the Picture) Poison, GreenGrowth, and BeatScar. They are very diabolical, and wish to seize Equestria, but fails doing so every time they are sent to take care of a mission. Category:Creature Category:Other Category:Suffragrave Category:Antagonist Category:Villain